


Curriculum

by Xample



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gay, Gore, I had to restart this :((, M/M, OC ship, OCs - Freeform, ayyyy graphic, gayshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xample/pseuds/Xample
Summary: Basicallylylylly g a y





	Curriculum

A smirk crossed Connor's face as he looked down at the blood-covered streets, a few survivors running for their lives. Connor couldn't understand why they bothered trying to escape. It was inevitable death for them all, for they had _dared_ backchat Connor.

Connor was the boss here, and no foolish **_doctor_**

was going to change that. He snapped his jaw shut on a young child, savering the sound of screams and cries from the child's family.


End file.
